Sherlock: La Red
by DeyaRedfield
Summary: En la Internet existe un foro dedicado a las teorías, hazañas y desventuras del fallecido Sherlock Holmes. Cuatro miembros de este rincón de la web se conocerán, formando sus propias ideas sobre él, pero un día, alguien de la comunidad intercepta un mensaje del propio Sherlock, en donde la vida de John Watson peligra y los cuatro miembros correrán la misma suerte que él.
1. Capítulo 1 El Mensaje

**DISCLAIMER:** _*Los personaje y la trama original pertenecen a la obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, "Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes" y adaptado a serie televisiva por Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss, "Sherlock" (2010-2017), transmitido por la cadena televisiva BBC. Ha excepción de los OC (Original Characters) todos esos provienen de mi imaginación.*_

* * *

**_Notas + Aclaraciones:_**

*¡Hola! Bienvenido/a seas a mi fanfic sobre nuestro querido y amado detective consultor. La idea surgió debido a la aplicación móvil de la serie_: "Sherlock The Network"_ (se los recomiendo, si es que aún no lo han descargado), también en el mini capítulo _"Many Happy Returns"_ y en la historia de_ "Los Irregulares de Baker Street."_  
*Este fic se centra después de la segunda temporada de la serie, principalmente del capitulo _"The Reichenbach Fall"_. Es probable que no incluya muchos detalles de la tercera y cuarta parte de la serie.  
*La historia cuanta con OC's (personajes de mi invención) si no te gusta no hay problema si no quieres leer.  
*La ortografía: Siempre me la paso corrigiendo los capítulos, porque como a todos/as se nos puede ir algún detalle o cosas así.  
*Y para terminar, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, espero y la disfrutes. Entra a mi perfil a ver mas historias que te pueden interesar. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El Mensaje**

_"Ese imbécil sigue vivo."_

Era el último post dejado en el tópico con respecto a _"La Caída de Reichenbach"_, en el foro _"I Believe In Sherlock Holmes"_, titulado así gracias al último post en el blog del Doctor John Watson.

Eva Williams se encontraba de brazos cruzados, con su boca encorvada y sentada frente a su computadora. Ese último mensaje le había caído como un balde de agua fría. _¿Acaso Sherlock pudo sobrevivir a la caída en Barts?_ Eva quebrantó el silencio de su apartamento con una gran carcajada, una caída de esa altura nadie la sobreviviría, ni siquiera el asombroso Sherlock Holmes.

La joven Williams tomó su larga cabellera ondulada para recogerla en una coleta y contestar aquel último mensaje dejado por ese tal _"Einh0rN"_, un usuario con anatomía de detestar compulsivamente al detective consultor.

—Déjate de estupideces, EinH0rN —decía a la par que tecleaba—. Sherlock no pudo sobrevivir a una caída de gran altura. Nadie puede hacerlo —terminó y analizó su mensaje.

Comenzó a debatirse en si postear ese mensaje o no. Nadie en el foro podía callarle la boca a Einh0rN, solo ella poseía esa habilidad, o eso le decían los demás miembros. Entre tanto pensamiento, Eva apreció como un mensaje privado llegó a su bandeja y curiosa lo abrió en una nueva ventana, observó el remitente por parte del usuario _"Dr. Jones"_ y Eva no evitó sonreír.

_« Hola Evee, ¿cómo estás? » _decía el mensaje. Eva no tardó en responder.

_« Hola Doc, estoy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya viste el post de Einh0rN? »_

En menos de dos minutos llegó su respuesta.

_« Que bueno que estés bien. Yo también lo estoy, preparándome para el examen de la universidad. Sí, ya vi el post de nuestro lindo Ein, 'El imbécil sigue vivo.' Eso es tener esperanzas.»_

_« ¿La universidad? » _Escribió confusa, no recordaba la edad de Dr. Jones _« Y si, es el usuario que más mierda tira sobre Sherlock y es quien más teorías conspiranoicas tiene sobre él. Ni siquiera LawOwn es así, y eso que él es el más conspiranoico de los cuatro... jajajaja »_ mandó el mensaje y retomó a la ventana del tópico.

Eva no se lo pensó más, dio un fuerte clic al mouse y posteó el mensaje en el foro. Usualmente el usuario Einh0rN no contestaba los post hasta después de mediodía o casi altas horas de la madrugada, pero a Eva le venía sin cuidado hasta qué horas podía responder. Ella siempre le contestaría a todo post de odio que él hiciera. Y así la guerra había comenzado, de nuevo.

Hal Jones, mejor conocido en el foro como Dr. Jones, leyó el post hecho por su amiga _"Evee98." _No controló en reír a todo pulmón y mandó un mensaje privado felicitando a su amiga. Su risa había inundado toda su casa, a tal punto que su hermano mayor entró a su habitación, preocupado por tal carcajada.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Hal? —preguntó al abrir la puerta y ver a su hermano tecleando veloz.

—¡Oh, nada Danny! —Exclamó sin mirarle—. Cosas de Internet.

Su hermano no negó su molestia y cerró la puerta con extrema fuerza pero Hal le ignoró, él continuó con su mensaje y alabando la valentía de su amiga.

Por otra parte, en la biblioteca pública de Londres, un joven yacía con una fortaleza de libros sobre leyes en la mesa y mientras se escondía en ellos, curioseaba en su celular el foro: "I Believe in Sherlock Holmes". Leía los últimos comentarios y una media sonrisa se forjó en su rostro. El joven no dudo en iniciar sesión con su usuario: _"LawOwn"_ y unirse al evento de los últimos tópicos. Cualquier guerra en el foro era épica para formar parte de ella.

_« ¿Llegué tarde al chisme? Cuéntenme, no quiero perderme de ningún detalle. »_ Escribió LawOwn.

En menos de un minuto obtuvo su respuesta:

_« Para nada Law » _respondió Dr. Jones. _« Apenas está empezando lo bueno... »_

El joven sonrió y tan veloz como pudo contesto:

_« ¡Avisen cuando llegue Einh0rN para que se arme la fiesta! »_

El joven se estremeció ante un manotazo sobre la mesa y alzó la vista para toparse con la anciana bibliotecaria que le observaba con disgusto.

—¿Qué te dije con respecto a los celulares, Lawrence? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Lo siento señorita Murphy —respondió avergonzado.

—¡Por Dios Lawrence! Enfócate en tus estudios. Si quieres ser un buen abogado pon la cabeza en esos libros, no en ese aparato inútil.

—Sí, señora Murphy.

La bibliotecaria hizo a un lado su mano y comenzó a caminar, maldiciendo el comportamiento del joven. Lawrence se aseguró de que la señora se alejara lo suficiente para retomar su celular y volver al tópico del foro. No quería perderse ningún detalle.

* * *

El sol de mediodía atravesó las podridas y empolvadas cortinas de un pequeño e inmundo departamento en el caótico distrito de Hackney. La luz se posaba sobre la pálida y delgada cara de la joven Cordelia Smith. Al sentir el calor sobre ella abrió sus ojos y, como si de una difícil tarea se tratará, poso sus manos sobre el sofá donde dormía. Alzándose un poco observó con dificultad su departamento y buscó de dónde provenían los rayos del alegre sol. Al identificar la ventana, con todo el conflicto del mundo, Cordelia se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ese maldito lugar para hacer valer lo poco de bueno que tenían sus cortinas. Estando ahí cogió sus cortinas y para su desgracia terminó de deshacer la tela. Cordelia controló su rabia, lo mejor era aceptar al sol en su horrible apartamento y que ya era la hora de vivir el día o lo que quedaba de ello.

Cordelia se acercó a su estéreo y observó si su USB seguía ahí. Corroborando su posición, encendió el aparato, buscó una de sus canciones preferidas y puso el volumen al máximo. Du Hast de Rammstein inundó todo su apartamento y a su vez el edificio en donde ella vivía. Cordelia empezó a cantar mientras iba directo a su cocina para complacer a su estómago con el desayuno, el almuerzo y la comida, en su refrigerador lo único que había era unas cuantas latas de Coca-Cola y dos bolsas de comida china de hace dos días. Optó por una sopa instantánea de su alacena y su refresco y sin parar de cantar, se acercó a su pequeño escritorio donde una laptop, de buena marca y calidad, yacía ahí. Dio unos picoteos a las teclas, al ritmo de la canción, y la pantalla se abrió en el foro "I Believe In Sherlock Holmes."

Apreció que había varias notificaciones en su bandeja de entrada y ardiendo en curiosidad tomó asiento para ver qué novedades tenía.

Ella notó varios mensajes provenientes de los usuarios: Evee98, Dr. Jones y LawOwn.

—Estos imbéciles... —pronunció mientras mascaba el fideo.

Abrió los mensajes y se dispuso a leerlos todos. Cordelia no ocultó una enorme línea sobre su pálido rostro, todos los mensajes eran con respecto a su último post: "Ese imbécil sigue vivo."

Como siempre, había hecho volar al foro entero.

Tomó un buen puñado de fideos y se los volvió a llevar a la boca, mascó y tragó, ya estaba lista para responder. Dejó de lado la comida y empezó a responder a los mensajes.

_« ¡Claro que se puede Evee! Y la única persona capaz de sobrevivir a una caía de ese nivel es ese idiota de Holmes. »_

Cordelia envió el mensaje, volvió a comer sus fideos y espero pacientemente. En menos de cinco minutos llegaron varios mensajes:

_« ¡Genial, Einh0rN ha llegado! »_ escribió LawOwn.

_« ¡Oh, Dios nos libre! »_ Continuó Dr. Jones.

La sonrisa de Cordelia llegó de oreja a oreja.

_« Te estoy esperando, Evee. ¿O no sabes cómo argumentar en contra mía? »_

Al otro lado de la pantalla, Eva leía con rabia el reto de Einh0rN, sus dedos se entumieron del coraje que emanaba y de su nariz un aire caliente brotaba. Soltó sus dedos sobre el teclado y comenzó a escribir:

_« Por favor Ein, hay que ser realistas, nadie sobrevive a una caída. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Barts y te empujo de la azotea? A ver si así sobrevives. »_

Lawrence y Hal, cada quien en su pantalla, no evitaron unas carcajadas dolorosas por la respuesta de Evee.

_« ¡Ahora si te llegó con todo, Einh0rN! »_ Trazó LawOwn.

_« Si van a Barts, yo también voy » _continuó Dr. Jones, añadiendo varios emoticones de caritas sonrientes.

Cordelia sonrió hipócritamente.

_« Sherlock Holmes está vivo. Yo lo sé. »_

_« ¿Tienes pruebas? »_ Fue lo último que publicó Evee98. Ella ya no respondió.

La joven Smith terminó su sopa instantánea, repitió _"Du Hast"_ en su reproductor y dejó de lado la página del foro. Lo que le respondieran ya no le importaba, tenía que revisar otras cosas y de mayor interés.

Cordelia accedió a un programa especial que tenía su laptop, tecleó varias contraseñas y esperó a que la red accediera. La pantalla de su laptop se vio negra, Cordelia tomó su refresco y vio como en la pantalla aparecían dos carpetas con los siguientes nombres: y **GOB.**

Finalizó su bebida y lanzó la lata hacía el cesto de basura, pero no acertó. No se inmutó por levantarse e ir por ella y seleccionó la carpeta: . La pantalla negra desapareció para darle la bienvenida a un escritorio común y corriente con el clásico fondo de pantalla de Windows XP y ciertas carpetas sin interés alguno. La computadora de John Watson era la más común y simple de esta tierra.

—Ay Doc... —suspiró—. Nunca tiene nada interesante. Revisaré su correo.

Cordelia entró a la web del correo electrónico, la página estaba abierta, John nunca la cerraba y actualizó las listas de correos. Mientras aguardaba, Cordelia cambió la pista musical y "Sonne" de Rammstein hizo eco en su apartamento, cuando la bandeja estaba a punto de terminar de cargar, terribles golpeteos a su puerta la interrumpieron. Cordelia suspiró amargamente y se alzó de su lugar para atender el llamado, abrió la puerta y se encontró con su vecina del piso de abajo.

—Señora Coleman —saludó con una falsa risa—. ¿Qué quiere?

—Jovencita, por el amor de Cristo, baja el volumen de esa música. Se escucha por todo el edificio.

—Oh si, lo sé —respondió mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

—Apaga tu maldita música.

—No —soltó y cerró la puerta en su cara.

A la joven Smith no le interesaba si llamaban a la policía, a fin de cuentas solo pagaría una multa. Ella se estiró y regresó a su escritorio, lista para husmear en el correo de John Watson. Cordelia empezó a revisar cada título de correo, ninguno era de interés, uno que otro con una tal Mary y mucho era spam en ventas. John Watson era la persona más aburrida del mundo y no comprendía como fue amigo de alguien como Sherlock Holmes. Mientras deambulaba en el correo, hubo uno que llamó su atención, uno con un encabezado que decía: JOHN URGENTE, ABREME.

Cordelia se mostró extrañada, en todo el tiempo que tenía de hackear la computadora de John Watson jamás encontró algo de interés, y ahora era su día de suerte. Dio clic en el mensaje y vio que venía anexado un vídeo, la joven pegó los dedos de su mano a sus labios, los movía rápidamente, estaba ansiosa y descargó aquel contenido. El vídeo no demoró en descargar, no pesaba demasiado, tal vez unos 20MB, y eso llenó más su curiosidad. Salió de ese correo y puso el mensaje como no leído, para evitar sospechas. Dejó el escritorio de John Watson y retomó al suyo, no sin antes mandar el vídeo a sus archivos.

Cordelia notó como había más de diez mensajes en el foro, rodó sus ojos y se dispuso a leerlos, mas ya no iba a contestar. Descubrió como el moderador del foro, un tal "Anderson", se habría interpuesto en su pelea contra Evee98.

_« ¡Es suficiente! »_ decía el mensaje. _« Conocen las reglas del foro. No insultos, no SPAM, no peleas. Si vuelvo a encontrar peleas así, serán expulsados del sitio. »_

—Ridículo de mierda —soltó Cordelia.

_« ¡Señor moderador, no sea así! »_ Puso LawOwn con emoticones tristes.

_« ¡Si señor Anderson! Esto es lo mejor del foro. »_ Expresó Dr. Jones.

Evee98 no respondió y ella tampoco.

Dejó la página abierta y se dispuso a ver el misterio vídeo.

Dio clic y el reproductor se abrió. El principio fue oscuro, sin embargo, el sonido de fondo se escuchaba agitaciones y como la persona que grababa corría.

—¿Qué demonios...?

La persona se detuvo y apreció un poco de luz, buscaba aire y una vez llenó sus pulmones acomodo la cámara justo a su cara. Cordelia quedó en shock ante la revelación de esa persona, era Sherlock Holmes. Un Sherlock agitado, sucio y herido.

—¡John! —exclamó—. Este mensaje es para decirte que pronto volveré a Londres, hay un atentado... hay peligro y tú estás en él... Cuando vuelva te explicare todo, yo...

El detective se detuvo y miró a sus espaldas, retomó la vista al frente y apagó la cámara. El vídeo había finalizado.

Cordelia se mantuvo en shock y sin creer lo que había visto. Sus teorías eran ciertas, el supuesto muerto de Sherlock Holmes estaba vivo, ese imbécil si seguía vivo. La joven mordió su labio inferior, una enorme carcajada quería escapar pero le era imposible. Minimizó el reproductor y fue al foro a escribir lo siguiente:

_« Queridos miembros del foro, especialmente tú, Evee98. Tengo la mayor prueba de que ese imbécil de Holmes está vivo. »_

Espero unos momentos y los mensajes llegaron por montón. LawOwn y Dr. Jones inundaban el tópico del foro hasta que se unió Evee98.

_« ¡¿Qué demonios dices Einh0rN?! »_

_« ¡Si! ¿Estás seguro? »_

_« ¿Cómo demonios tienes pruebas? »_

Ella sonrió.

_« Einh0rN »_ escribió un desesperado Anderson. _« ¿Es verdad lo que dices? »_

_« Cien por ciento seguro, señor Moderador. »_

Hubo unos momentos en los que el tópico del foro se mantuvo en silencio. Nadie más posteó. Cordelia estaba a punto de dejar algo cuando llegó un mensaje privado, lo abrió y descubrió que era un mensaje del moderador Anderson, anexando a LawOwn, Dr. Jones e Evee98.

_«Miembros del foro: Este mensaje es para realizar, el día de hoy, una reunión con la evidencia del usuario EinH0rn y discutir las posibilidades de que Sherlock Holmes este vivo. Si les parece, respondan con un sí, y yo les anexaré la dirección para juntarnos a la brevedad. Gracias.»_

Cordelia notó como sus compañeros respondieron rápidamente, solo faltaban ella e Evee98. La joven meditó por momentos, no quería juntarse con esas personas, pero tenía una gran prueba. La gran evidencia de que Sherlock Holmes estaba vivo y en las andadas. Vio como Evee98 respondió un enorme si y ella hizo lo mismo, decidida a darles el mensaje que había robado.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	2. Capítulo 2 Una Merienda con Anderson

**Capítulo 2: Una merienda con Anderson**

Eva contempló el edificio Barts, principalmente a la zona donde Sherlock Holmes había cometido suicidio. Comenzó a caminar, buscando alejarse de la revuelta de gente que se había acumulado en ese lugar. Mientras navegaba entre el mar del gentío, llegó al lugar preciso donde aquello sucedió y observó cómo la gente colocaba velas, ramos de flores, fotografías del fallecido Holmes y algunos varios rayando la pared del edificio. Ella se acercó a ese último grupo de gente, que se murmuraba un sin fin de cosas, y empezó a buscar en su bolso algún marcador para contribuir a la causa en las paredes de Barts.

Desesperada por no encontrar un marcador, alzó su vista y se acercó a unos jóvenes, tal vez de su edad, y les sonrió nerviosamente.

—¿Me prestan un marcador? —pidió. Los chicos la observaron de pies a cabeza; se veían serios y casi molestos por la interrupción, pero uno jovencito regordete le dio su marcador—. Gracias, en un momento te lo regreso.

Eva se acercó a la pared y buscó un espacio libre para rallar, pero en ello, se puso a leer los mensajes que adornaban la pared: _"Sherlock vive", "el suicidio no fue en vano", "Sherlock por siempre", "Con amor al detective consultor", "Siempre te recordaremos."_

La joven resopló cansada, en todos las frases plasmadas descubrió qué sus compañeros del foro se habían adelantado y el público en general también había hecho lo suyo. Eva se llevó el marcador a la boca y mordió ansiosamente la tapa, pensó y pensó hasta que a su mente llegó la frase digna de honrar al detective:

_"Yo creo en Sherlock Holmes."_

Suspiró convencida y sonrió, pensando que esa era la mejor manera de hacerle honor al fallecido Holmes.

—¡Eh! —llamó hacia el grupo de chicos de hacia un rato. Todos voltearon y ella lanzó el marcador—. ¡Gracias! —exclamó con una enorme sonrisa y se alejó del montón de gente formado en ese lugar.

El grupo observó curioso a la joven de cabellos ondulados hasta que desapareció de su vista. Se acercaron a ver lo que había escrito, miraron su frase y asombrados por aquellas palabras, hicieron dúplicas de ellas en la pared.

* * *

La joven Williams llegó a la dirección indicada, alzó su vista al edificio, miró al papel nada convencida, revisó los señalamientos y confirmó que era la dirección correcta. Se encogió de hombros y fue directo a la casa con el número indicado. Una vez piso el primer escaloncillo, sorprendida vio como la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y un hombre, acercándose a sus cuarentas, con una desaliñada barba y una vestimenta anticuada le analizó.

—¿EinH0rN, Dr. Jones o Evee98? —cuestionó desconfiado.

—E-Evee98 —respondió nerviosa.

El sujeto le observó, aun sin convencerse, de pies a cabeza y se hizo a un lado.

—Adelante —ofreció.

Eva se debatió de una manera terrible, el sujeto parecía estar loco, ya no quería entrar a esa casa, pero tenía que hacerlo y ver la prueba de que Sherlock Holmes seguía con vida. Poniendo el primer pie en la residencia aquel hombre le volvió hablar:

—Pasa a la sala, LawOwn fue el primero en llegar.

La chica suspiró aliviada y fue directo al sitio indicado. Al cruzar el umbral, Eva descubrió a un joven de cabellera castaña con ojos azul claro siendo adornados por unas lindas y pobladas cejas y lucía una vestimenta muy formal para la ocasión. El muchacho tomaba una taza de té y al descubrir a Eva bajó el dintel, sonrió nerviosamente.

—¿LawOwn? —preguntó, dejando escapar una delicada sonrisa.

—Un placer —respondió, colocando su taza sobre la mesa—. ¿Tú eres?

—Eva... —cerró al momento su boca y sacudió su cabeza, formando nueva sonrisa—. Evee98.

—Mucho gusto, Evee98. ¿Eva es tu verdadero nombre?

Ella movió su cabeza con un sí. A sus espaldas apareció aquel hombre que le recibió y ambos le miraron.

—Bien... solo nos faltan dos —dijo animoso.

Eva sonrió intranquila mientras que LawOwn volvió a tomar su taza de té. La joven retomó la vista a la sala y asombrada notó los miles de papeles adornando la pared; cuando entró su mirada se enfocó solo en LawOwn, ignorando todo lo que había ahí.

—Mis investigaciones —confesó, ella volteó a verle—, sobre Sherlock —sonrió orgulloso—. Pero por favor Evee, toma asiento, ¿gustas un té?

—Gra-gracias —respondió mientras que él le tomaba de los hombros y la arrastraba hacía el sofá.

—Siéntate junto a LawOwn, platiquen de algo en lo que voy por tu té.

La joven Williams obedeció y miró como el dulce sujeto dejó la estancia. Eva volteó y se topó con la mirada azul de LawOwn, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—No te asustes, Anderson así es.

—¿Él es Anderson? —cuestionó sorprendida. LawOwn afirmó mientras le daba un tragó al té.

—Sí, un chiflado como todos nosotros —dijo con una sonrisa y Eva le acompañó—. Todos los papeles que ves aquí, son sus teorías sobre Sherlock.

Ambos fijaron sus vistas a la pared.

—Son demasiados...

—Y es solo una parte.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Llegué hace una hora y no paró de contarme sobre ello.

—¡Oh...! Pobre de ti.

Los dos dejaron escapar unas leves carcajadas.

—Y creí que yo era un conspiranoico de primera. Anderson me gana.

—Y EinH0rN también —continuó la joven.

—Espero y llegue pronto. Quiero saber cuál es su maldita evidencia.

—Yo igual, por ello vine.

—¿En serio? —ella cabeceó—. Pensé que solo vendrías a callarle la boca.

Eva ensanchó su sonrisa.

—También, no puedo negarlo.

—Esperare es momento, como no te lo imaginas.

La joven sintió como sus mejillas se tornaron tibias, temiendo que estas se pintaran de rojo.

Anderson llegó a la sala y los dos jóvenes le miraron, le entregó la taza de té a Eva y tomó lugar en su sillón.

—Bueno muchachos —habló con una enorme sonrisa—, ¿alguna idea sobre lo que EinH0rN nos va enseñar?

—Ninguna —respondió LawOwn.

—La verdad no...

—Entiendo... Espero que Dr. Jones y EinH0rN no tarden en llegar, estoy muy ansioso.

—Se te nota —ratificó Eva.

Él no comprendió su sarcasmo y le ignoró.

—Mientras, ¿qué les parece si nos conocemos?

Los dos jóvenes le miraron dudosos.

—Bueno...

—Como sabrán, mi nombre es Anderson.

—¿Realmente ese es tu nombre? —cuestionó la chica.

—Así es.

—Vaya, pues, es extraño que alguien use su verdadero nombre como sobre nombre.

—No soy muy creativo. Pero si, es mi nombre y trabajó en Scotland Yard.

Eva y LawOwn no ocultaron sus impactadas miradas.

—¿Scotland Yard? —preguntó asombrada Eva. Anderson afirmó.

—¿En serio? —continuó LawOwn.

—Así es, soy forense. Y en varias ocasiones asistí casos de Sherlock.

—¿Estuviste cerca de Sherlock Holmes?

—Correcto. En algunas oportunidades, no todas. Pero tuve el privilegio.

—Eso explica porque creaste el foro —susurró la joven mientras daba el primer tragó a su té. Anderson escuchó sus balbuceos y la miró.

—¿Perdón?

Eva se atragantó, LawOwn le dio unas leves palmadas a su espalda y logró que el líquido fluyera en su garganta.

—Qué eso explica como detallabas algunos casos —respondió con una falsa sonrisa.

—¡Ah sí! —exclamó—. ¿Y ustedes chicos? ¿Cómo se llaman?

Los dos volvieron a observarse y LawOwn se ofreció hablar.

—Yo me llamó Lawrence Brown, tengo diecinueve años y estudió leyes.

Eva miró maravillada al joven y Anderson ladeó su cabeza.

—¿Y tú, Evee?

—Yo soy Eva, Eva Williams. También tengo diecinueve y estudió la carrera de economía.

—Interesante... Ambos se ven jovencitos muy listos, eso me agrada.

Y los dos sonrieron nerviosamente mientras volvían a tomar sus tazas de té.

* * *

En Hackney, Cordelia mantuvo el volumen de su estéreo al máximo y buscó sus mejores vestimentas. Una camisa oscura con un logó de _"Fuck You"_ resaltó gracias a sus pechos junto a un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera color negro y unos botines para relucir su estilo punk. Recogió lo poco que tenía de cabello y se hizo una coleta; se dio una última mirada al espejo y definió su maquillaje oscuro y acomodo los piercing que llevaba en su ceja izquierda, nariz y boca. Satisfecha con su look, salió del cuarto del baño y se dirigió a su laptop, en donde vigilaba la actividad del Doctor John Watson. En la pantalla de su laptop estaba el simplón escritorio de John, veía como este jugaba solitario. Aun no revisaba su correo y Cordelia se había frustrado de la simpleza que emanaba en él.

—¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer para que vea su estúpido correo? —se preguntó. Cordelia golpeteó la madera de su escritorio, dejando de lado las burdas ideas para que John viera su correó—. ¡Mueve la jota de corazones negro! —gritó. Y como si John le hubiese escuchado, obedeció—. Vaya... estamos conectados Doc, literalmente.

Cordelia dio los últimos golpecillos a la madera y se alejó del computador. Se acercó a su estéreo y sonó _Kenrkarft 400_ de _Zombie Nation._ En ese momento su departamento se inundó por música electro y techno; comenzó a bailar y mientras su cuerpo se guiaba por la música llegó a su ventana y apreció sus podridas cortinas, las cuales terminó de romper y contempló la calle, viendo su tan necesitado vecindario. Suspiró entristecida mientras contemplaba a los niños jugar futbol con un balón si aire y también como a la lejanía se veía el pobre vagabundo de Jenkins, perdido por su abuso de drogas. Cordelia volvió a suspirar y mientras se lamentaba de la condición del barrio, distinguió como un vehículo, Mercedes-benz de último modelo, se estacionaba frente a su edificio. Sin creer lo que veía, dos hombres vestidos de negro bajaron del auto y comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor.

—¡Mierda! —gritó a la par que se alejaba de la ventana.

El día al fin llegó. Le habían descubierto, esos tipos de negro eran del gobierno británico y dieron con su ubicación. Cordelia corrió hacía su laptop, le desconectó y la pegó a su pecho observando a cada esquina de su inmunda pieza, buscando la mejor salida posible. La única salida fiable era la del cuarto de baño, pero era una ventana muy pequeña y necesitaba cuidar de su laptop. Buscó su funda y la verla tirada en el sillón la tomó, guardó su laptop y salió de su apartamento. Dejó la música a todo volumen y dio una rápida mirada al fondo del pasillo. Observó como aquellos hombre hablaban con la fastidiosa de su vecina.

—Sí, vive en el 12B —mencionó, y ella le maldijo.

Cordelia aprovechó el alto volumen de su estéreo y se anduvo a correr hacía el tejado de su edificio.

* * *

Danny Jones llevaba de copiloto a su hermano menor Hal, este le había convencido para que lo dejarse ir a la reunión de sus compañeros del foro de internet.

—¿Y qué es lo que van hacer? —cuestionó Danny, no muy convencido de dejar a su hermanito en casa de un desconocido.

—Hablaremos sobre Sherlock Holmes.

—¿El tipo que se lanzó de Barts?

—El mismo. Vamos Danny, te he hablado de él hasta el cansancio.

—Si Hal, pero nunca me agrado ese sujeto. Era muy prepotente.

—Era serio, es todo.

—¿Sabes Hal? No me agrada la idea de dejarte con gente que ni siquiera conoces.

—Danny, no te preocupes, solo será un charla y ya.

—Debo vigilar la gente que conoces por internet.

—Danny... —mencionó serio— Ya no soy un niño.

—Tienes diecisiete años y pronto vas a entrar a la universidad.

—Lo sé. Eso me hace un adulto.

—¡Ja! —Soltó su hermano—. Para mi sigues siendo un niño. Hal observó fríamente a su hermano y este, al no escuchar una respuesta, volteó a verle—. ¿Qué?

—Odio que me trates así, como si fuera un inútil.

—No eres un inútil. Me preocupo por ti, que es diferente.

—Para mí es lo mismo —dijo, volviendo su vista a la ventana.

Danny observó a su hermano y suspiró terriblemente.

* * *

Llegaron a la residencia indicada y rápidamente Hal bajó del vehículo, Danny se agachó un poco y le llamó.

—¡Hal!

—¿Qué?

—Pasó por ti a las siete.

—Nueve —contradijo.

—Siete.

—Ocho y media.

Danny lo pensó uno momentos.

—Hecho. Cualquier cosa, márcame.

—Si mamá —respondió mientras se daba la media vuelta.

Hal caminó hacía la casa indicada y sobre su hombro vio cómo su hermano aún no se iba. Al poner un pie en el escaloncillo escuchó como la puerta se abría y observó sorprendido.

—¿Anderson? —cuestionó extrañado.

—¿EinH0rN o Dr. Jones?

—Dr. Jones.

—Entra —ordenó, mientras se hacía a un lado.

Hal volteó a ver a su hermano y le hizo una seña para que se fuera, pero este no estaba convencido de hacerlo al ver a tan desfechado hombre. Hal insistió y Danny encendió el coche, sin estar a gusto de la presencia de ese sujeto. Hal entró a la casa y Anderson lo condujo a la estancia, conociendo a dos miembros del foro.

—Dr. Jones, ellos son LawOwn e Evee98.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó alegre.

—¿Dr. Jones? —cuestionó la chica.

—Sip.

Hal observó a la joven, era una muchacha muy linda de larga cabellera castaña clara y ondulada, ojos azul grisáceo llamativos y unos labios muy rosados por el labial que llevaba. Ella se alzó y se acercó para abrazar a su mejor amigo del foro.

—¡Al fin nos conocemos! —exclamó.

—Si —respondió, mientras que con pena llevaba sus manos sobre su espalda. Eva era unos seis centímetros mayor que él—. Encantado Evee.

Lawrence se alzó y se acercó para saludarle.

—Un placer Dr. Jones —dijo mientras extendía su mano. Eva soltó al joven y el respondió al saludo.

—El placer es mío, LawOwn.

—Bienvenido Dr. Jones, llegaste a tiempo para unirte a la charla sobre cuál es el mejor caso de Sherlock, en lo que llega EinH0rN.

—¿Aun no llega la evidencia? —cuestionó desanimado.

—No... tendremos que seguir esperando a ese tarado de EinH0rN —mencionó Evee.

—¡Oh bueno! No hay prisa, creo.

—Para nada —continuó Anderson—. Pero por favor, tomen asiento muchachos, traeré más té y galletas.

Anderson dio la media vuelta y todos vieron cómo se fue. Hal retomó la vista al frente para ver todos los papeles en la pared.

—¡Dios! —exclamó sorprendido.

—Ah sí, en unos momentos te acostumbraras —expresó Lawrence.

—¿Qué es todo eso?

—Investigaciones sobre Sherlock Holmes.

—¡Vaya! ¡Y pensé que yo era un obsesionado pero estaba equivocado!

—Bienvenido al club, Dr. Jones —aludió Eva con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	3. Capítulo 3 Los Elegidos

**Capítulo 3: Los Elegidos**

Cordelia llegó a la azotea de su edificio. Ella quedo sorprendida al percibir el sonido de su estéreo hasta ese lugar y aterrorizada la joven se giró para corroborar que aquellos sujetos de negro no la seguían. Una vez vio que la puerta no se abría, Cordelia buscó un lugar para mantenerse segura, en lo que esos sujetos se esfumaban de su edificio. Se colocó detrás de los tanques de agua, tomó asiento y recargó la cabeza para poder contemplar el nublado cielo que deslumbraba en Hackney. La joven Smith suspiró y abrió la funda, donde llevaba su laptop, le encendió y descubrió como la señal de su internet llegaba hasta la azotea.

Se mantuvo conectada a la computadora de John Watson y se admiró que al fin, estaba leyendo su correo. Observó minuciosamente cada movimiento y notó que había ignorado aquel correo de urgencia de Sherlock Holmes.

—¡No es verdad! —Exclamó con un largo suspiro—. De seguro le va enviar correos a esa tal Mary.

Y como si su boca fuera la de un profeta, Cordelia quedó sorprendida al ver que John realizaba tal acción. Volvió a suspirar y está vez con mucha amargura, cerró su laptop y la guardó en su funda. Una vez le cerró se abrazó a ella y se dedicó a esperar a que el tiempo correcto pasara para volver a casa, tomar ropa y dinero y huir de ese lugar.

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, las piernas y sus sentaderas le dolían. Cordelia se levantó para estirarse y escuchó como la puerta de la azotea se abría de golpe.

—¡Cordelia Smith! —gritaron.

Aterrorizada la joven tomó su laptop y empezó a correr hacía las escaleras de servicio. Los dos sujetos de negro escucharon las pesadas y aceleradas pisadas de la joven y contemplaron un cuerpo delgado y vestido de negro bajar por las escaleras. Los hombres empezaron a correr y Cordelia vio con horror como esos tipos se acercaban veloces hacía ella, parecían como a Robert Patrick en_ Terminator 2_. Cordelia bajó a los escalones y comenzó a correrlos sin mirar atrás. Ambos sujetos se dispusieron a bajar los escalones e ir por ella a toda costa.

El estruendoso sonido de los escalones metálicos hizo que varios vecinos asomaran sus cabezas por las ventanas, y extrañados miraron a la rara jovencita y extraña del 12B siendo perseguida por dos sujetos de trajes en negro. Muchos vecinos decidieron ignorar la situación, ya conocían a Cordelia y sabían que era una chica problemática, si la policía al fin iba hacerle algo se lo tenía bien merecido. La chica bajó un aproximado de doce pisos y al encontrarse a mitad del segundo y primero, descubrió como los escalones terminaban, dejando una altura de cuatro metros hacía el suelo.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó.

Cordelia alzó la vista y descubrió que tenía cercas a esos agentes. La joven Smith se armó de valor, abrazó su laptop y se lanzó directa a esos cuatro metros. Cayó del lado derecho de su cuerpo y sintió un dolor terrible, en especial en su pie. Cordelia trató de alzarse y comenzar a correr, pero difícilmente logró alzarse y contempló como esos hombres bajan con gran agilidad esos cuatro metros. La chica no dudo en maldecir y a rastras aceleró su paso.

Al dar la vuelta en la esquina, sintió como unas manos la sostenían y la empujaron hacía un descuidado y mal oliente pasillo. Cordelia trató de gritar pero esas manos le cubrieron la boca a la par que escuchaba un "sh" cerca de su oído derecho. Asustada ella asentó veloz y ambos miraron como los hombres de negro corrieron, se detuvieron y buscaron a sus alrededores y aquella persona arremangó a Cordelia en prendas pordioseras.

—Sígueme el juego —le ordenó.

Cada agente entró a un pasillo diferente y al entrar a donde se encontraba Cordelia y esa persona, el agente descubrió a dos vagabundos llenos de alcohol.

—¡Qué asco! —exclamó, llevando su brazo a su nariz.

Uno de los vagabundos alzo su vista y le sonrió al agente, este miró asqueado al tipo al ver lo sucio que estaban sus dientes.

—¿Quieres? —cuestionó alzando una botella de whisky.

El agente repudió al vagabundo y salió de ahí. El sujeto le observó irse y se alzó para espiar a los agentes.

—¿Algún rastro de esa lombriz? —inquirió uno de los agentes.

—No.

—No pudo haber ido lejos, subamos al coche y revisemos el resto.

Ambos agentes se dirigieron al coche, le encendieron y abandonaron aquella calle. Cordelia estaba recostada, nunca dejó de abrazar a su laptop y sintió como el miedo le cubría.

—Se han ido —dijo aquella persona de voz masculina.

Cordelia alzó la vista y observó a esa persona, descubriendo que era Jenkins, el vagabundo de antaño en su calle. Este lucía cuerdo y sereno a todas esas veces que lo llego a ver en la calle.

—¿Pero qué carajos...? —cuestionó la chica una vez se quitó el ropaje que llevaba encima.

—¿Desde cuando tienes hackeado a John Watson? —interrogó mientras se acercaba a ella.

—¿Pe-perdón? —contradijo nerviosa.

—¡¿Desde cuándo tienes hackeado a John Watson?! —exclamó.

—Y-yo... Desde hace meses —respondió sin creer la pregunta—. ¡¿Pero cómo mierdas lo sabes, Jenkins?!

Él suspiró terriblemente.

—No me llamó Jenkins —confesó—. Mi nombre es Bill Wiggins y trabajo con Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

En el corazón de Londres, los tres chicos del foro se aburrían en la residencia de Philip Anderson. Este les contaba de todas sus teorías (algunas descabelladas) sobre el detective. Varias veces Eva o Lawrence interrumpía al forense y centraban su atención en Dr. Jones, quien no se había presentado formalmente.

—Me llamó Hal Jones, tengo diecisiete años y pronto iré a la universidad.

—¡Qué bien Hal! —Exclamó Eva—. ¿Qué estudiaras?

—Médico forense —mencionó mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

Anderson observó maravillado al chico, se alzó de su sillón, se acercó a él y le zarandeó de emoción.

—¡Un médico forense, Dr. Jones me alegra que escojas esa carrera es fabulosa!

Lawrence y Eva se miraron mientras rodaban sus ojos, descubriendo que Anderson no se callaría durante otro largo tiempo. Las pláticas siguieron hasta que Eva miró su reloj, había pasado casi dos horas desde que había llegado.

—¿Creen que EinH0rN venga? —interrumpió sin dejar de mirar al reloj.

—Ya se tardó mucho —continuó Hal, dándole un sorbo a su té.

—Si... ¿No nos habrá timado? —cuestionó Lawrence mirando a Anderson.

Este frotó sus manos en su sillón y suspiró amargamente.

—No lo creó —soltó y los chicos le miraron curiosos.

—¿Tan seguro estás Anderson? —Cuestionó Eva—. EinH0rN no es un usuario de fiar.

—No, yo sé que EinH0rN no nos miente.

—Yo igual lo creo —dijo Hal. Lawrence y Eva le observaron con sus cejas arqueadas—. Digo —continuó ante esas expresiones—, EinH0rN siempre peleó que Sherlock está vivo, y en el fondo yo también lo creo, así que no pienso que este mintiendo.

Eva resopló amargamente y agachó su rostro mientras Lawrence le daba leves golpeteos en la espalda a Hal.

—Te apoyo Hal —dijo y Eva alzó su vista.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó con aire molesto—. ¿Por qué tanta fe en EinH0rN?

—Eva —mencionó Lawrence—, si eres fan de Sherlock, debes de saber que él no era un fraude y no debió matarse. Su "suicidio" fue algo planificado. Qué tu odies a EinH0rN ya es otra cosa.

La joven Williams hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es verdad Evee —continuó Hal—. Solo esperemos.

—Concuerdo con ustedes muchachos. Además, Eva, si no creyeras en Sherlock no estuviera aquí —agregó Anderson con una satírica sonrisa.

Eva resopló y dejó caer sus brazos.

—¡Bien! —exclamó—. Sigamos esperando a EinH0rN y hasta que vea esa supuesta evidencia me iré.

Hal y Lawrence le sonrieron y este último colocó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros logrando que Eva se sintiera apenada. Anderson sonrió con inmensa alegría y fue a preparar más té. Los tres ya estaban cansado de ello.

* * *

—¡¿Trabajas para Sherlock Holmes?! —cuestionó impactada Cordelia.

Bill asentó y se acercó a la joven.

—Tenemos que irnos.

—¡¿Pero cómo o por qué?!

—¿Acaso ya se te olvido que te están persiguiendo? —Preguntó sarcástico—. Levántate, te llevare a otra parte.

—¿Con ese imbécil de Holmes?

Él frunció su ceño mientras le ofrecía su mano a la joven.

—No... —Dijo confuso— Sherlock ni siquiera está en Londres —Cordelia parpadeó perpleja—. ¡Vamos niña, no tenemos mucho tiempo!

Ella volvió en sí y tomó la mano de Bill, una vez intentó pararse un terrible dolor surgió de su pie derecho. Cordelia trató que su adolorido grito no hiciera eco y volvió a tumbarse al suelo.

—¡Carajo!

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

—Mi pie, me lo lastime al saltar los escalones de emergencia.

Bill resopló furioso y se hincó para examinar a la chica, tomó su pierna derecha y la acomodó sobre las suyas.

—¿Dónde te duele?

—Creo que es el tobillo —Wiggins colocó su mano, apretó con cierta fuerza y Cordelia mostró una mueca terrible—. ¡Por un demonio, avisa que vas hacer eso!

—Tengo que corroborar que tan grave es. Necesitamos irnos lo más rápido posible.

—¿Quién mierdas son esos tipos? ¿El gobierno?

—No lo sabemos. Pero lo que sí sabemos es que no eres la única que tiene hackeada a John Watson.

—¡¿No?! —inquirió asombrada y vio como Bill baja el cierre de su bota.

—No. Hay tres personas que tiene acceso al computador de John. Sherlock es uno, tu eres el otro y un tercero que desconocemos su origen.

—¿Y cómo no me di cuenta que había alguien más?

—Tus niveles de hackeo no esta tan avanzados —confesó una vez retiro la bota y prestó atención a su tobillo—. Está inflamado —corroboró al tocarlo con suavidad—, pero creo que si tienes algo roto.

—¿Roto? ¿Y cómo demonios me descubrieron? Tengo un buen sistema de seguridad VPN.

—Antes de que sucediera lo de su caída en Barts, Sherlock montó todo un espectáculo para que su muerte fuera creíble —y Cordelia sonrió con ironía—, pero no se iba ir sin dejar de vigilar a John. Hackeo su ordenador y ahí descubrió que alguien más navegaba en su servidor. Tiempo después descubrió a otro, que eras tú, y nos mandó a vigilarte. ¿Sabes? Esto va doler.

—¿Doler qué?

Bill observó a todos lados y encontró una botella de plástico aplastada cerca de él, le tomó y se la enseñó a Cordelia.

—Muérdelo —ordenó.

—¿Perdón?

—¡Qué lo muerdas!

—¡¿Estás demente?!

—Necesito que lo muertas, ya no podemos perder más tiempo. Muérdelo, te reacomodare el hueso dañado para que puedas correr, lo inflamado durara un par de días.

—¿Y cómo mierdas vas a...? —sin poder terminar su cuestión, Bill le introdujo el bote en la boca. Cordelia quedó sorprendida y sin previo aviso, vio como él giraba su tobillo, logrando que un fuerte "crack" se escuchara por todo el pasillo. La joven Smith mordió con espantosa fuerza el bote, el crujir del plástico se combinó con el sonido de su hueso y las lágrimas resbalaron sobre sus mejillas. Bill volvió a colocarle su bota y Cordelia lanzó la botella con gran impulso.

—Con eso bastara.

—¡Eres un hijo de perra!

—¡Tenía que hacerlo! De nada. Levántate, esos tipos siguen alrededor, necesitamos buscar atajos.

La joven Smith trató de alzarse y Bill le ayudó, colocando el delgado brazo sobre su hombro. Comenzaron a caminar a pasó acelerado, salieron del callejón y observaron a todos lados, en busca de aquel elegante coche negro en donde esos sujetos venían. Bill le preguntó a Cordelia si podía seguir sola, la chica lo corroboró y se soltó del tipo. Ambos aceleraron sus pasos para huir hacia donde él debía llevarla.

Empezaron acorrer y entre las calle un disparo los aturdió completamente. Cordelia y Bill giraron sus cuerpos y detrás de ellos vieron como ese coche con uno de los agentes en la ventana del asiento del copiloto, les apuntaba con un arma. Ambos volvieron en sí y comenzaron a correr y el coche aceleró. Se acercó a los dos y el agente volvió apuntarles, especialmente a Cordelia. Calculó el momento y haló del gatillo, dándole a la pared de concreto y de esta surgieron trozos que lastimaron a la joven en su rostro. Bill empujó a Cordelia, quien se había paralizado por culpa del disparo, y siguieron corriendo.

La suerte estuvo de su lado, las balas no les habían lastimado ni a ningún tercero, al llegar a la avenida principal Bill alzó su mano en busca de un taxi y respondieron rápido a su llamado. Cordelia entró despavorida y luego Bill le ordenó al taxista que los llevaran a Londres y buscara perderse entre los coches. Bill y Cordelia respiraban agitadamente y miraban a la nada, el miedo se había apoderado de ellos.

—¿Ahora qué? —cuestionó Cordelia, queriendo escupir su corazón.

—Tengo que llevarte a con un conocido de los Holmes.

—¿Los Holmes?

—Si. El hermano de Sherlock mandó alguien conmigo para que te buscara.

—¡¿Hermano de Sherlock?! ¿Y quiénes esa otra persona?

—No está esperando en la comuna. Ya casi llegamos.

Mientras el taxi conducía, un fuerte estruendo en la parte trasera del vehículo los hizo volver a sentir miedo. Ambos voltearon y descubrieron los agentes detrás de ellos.

—¡¿Qué no se dan por vencidos?! —gritó Cordelia.

El taxista se petrificó ante ello, frenó el coche y la joven y Wiggins le suplicaron que acelerara, que los perdiera, pero todo fue inútil. Bill sacó un billete y se lo lanzó al taxista, ambos salieron corriendo del coche pero la avenida estaba infestada de vehículos, provocando que Bill y Cordelia se separaran.

—¡Huye! —gritó—. ¡Pronto nos veremos!

Cordelia se anduvo a correr y uno de los agentes se fue tras ella.

* * *

Habían pasado cinco largas y eternas horas en la casa de Anderson. Eva estaba hastiada, Lawrence lucía paciente pero por dentro le carcomía la desesperación y Hal varias veces cabeceaba del sueño. Anderson los miraba a todos con una enorme y tétrica sonrisa.

—No va venir —soltó Eva.

—Paciencia...

—He sido muy paciente, Anderson.

—Hay que seguir pacientes, muchachos. No se desanimen.

—Cinco horas, he sido paciente por cinco horas.

—Yo ya casi tengo que irme —mencionó Hal.

—Igual yo, tengo que estudiar para un examen —continuo Lawrence.

—¿Vez? Todos tenemos vida —Eva se alzó y sacudió su pantalón—. Nos quedaremos con las ansias en saber si Sherlock murió o no. ¿Nos vamos muchachos? —preguntó mirando a los chicos.

—Pues... si —dijo Hal.

—Ya que...

—¡Esperen! —exclamó Anderson y todos le vieron—. Tengo la corazonada que EinH0rN pronto llegara.

—Anderson, admítelo. EinH0rN nos engañó.

Eva tomó su bolso y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, detrás de ella se fueron Hal y Lawrence mirando con pena a Anderson.

—¡Por favor!

Una vez llegaron a la estancia, el sonido del timbre les petrificó a todos. Anderson sonrió con inmensa alegría y se fue corriendo atender el llamado a su puerta. Tomo el picaporte, lo giró y todos observaron asombrados a una chica de tal vez un metro sesenta y siete, cabellera oscura; ojos azules cubiertos en un excesivo maquillaje negro, piercings en su ceja y labios y sangre escurriendo de su rostro. La joven se aferraba a su funda y miró a todos los presentes con desesperación.

—¿E-EinH0rN? —cuestionó extrañado Anderson.

—Si —afirmó, con un nudo en su garganta.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	4. Capítulo 4 Agente Walsh

**Capítulo 4: Agente Walsh**

Todos observaron preocupados y asustados aquella descuidada y gótica chica. Ella respiraba agitada y la sangre resbalaba desde su sien y todo el arco de su rostro.

—¿EinH0rN? —insistió asustado Anderson.

—¡Carajo Anderson, déjame entrar que es urgente! —gritó.

Él obedeció, se hizo a un lado y la delgada chica entró veloz a la casa. Dentro de aquel hogar, los chicos del foro web le observaban de pies a cabeza, sin ningún descaro alguno. Ella les ignoró y volteó para descubrir que la puerta no había sido cerrada.

—¡Mierda! —susurro.

Tomó la puerta y la lanzó con gran fuerza.

—¡Cálmate! —exclamó Eva al ver tal acción. La joven volteó y miró a la chica de cabellos ondulados—. ¡Está no es tu casa!

—Tú eres Evee98 —afirmó con una media sonrisa. Luego posó sus ojos en Lawrence y Hal. El primero era el más alto de los tres, casi a su estatura y el otro era el más joven, el nene de grupo—. ¿Dr. Jones y LawOwn? —preguntó apuntando a cada uno.

—No —habló Lawrence—. Yo soy LawOwn y él es Dr. Jones.

—Debí suponerlo —confesó mientras chasqueaba su lengua.

—¿Entonces tu eres EinH0rN? —Preguntó Anderson incrédulo, ella afirmó con su cabeza—. ¿En serio?

—¡Te lo estoy diciendo! —soltó exasperada.

—Creímos que eras hombre —dijo Hal con cierta pena y ella le miró con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Hombre?

—Pues si pareces —afirmó Eva.

—Evee, aun no estando en el internet te encanta pelear. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos a pagar la que nos debemos?

—¡Eh tranquilas! —se interpusieron los tres. Lawrence y Hal sostuvieron a Eva mientras que Anderson a aquella chica.

De los ojos de ambas surgían tremendas llamas y querían golpearse, de eso no cabía duda, pero sabían que no era tiempo de pelear.

—Si eres EinH0rN —continuó Anderson, sin soltar a la delgada y muy liviana chica—, debes tener la evidencia de que Sherlock está con vida.

—Sí, la tengo. Y por favor quítame las manos de encima —él obedeció—. Gracias.

—¿Y qué te pasó? —cuestionó preocupado Hal, mientras apuntaba a su rostro.

—¿Esto? —Dijo señalando el rastro de sangre—. Oh bueno, me vienen persiguiendo unos agentes que probablemente son del gobierno.

Todos los presentes observaron impactados a la joven. Lo que les acababa de decir no tenía lógica.

—¿Acaso dijiste qué el gobierno te está persiguiendo? —preguntó Lawrence, sin creerse lo que acababa de pronunciar.

—Tengo que ser honesta, no sé si sea el gobierno o algunos matones, pero me están persiguiendo.

—¡¿Y cómo porqué o qué?! —siguió Eva alterada.

—Por tener la evidencia de Sherlock Holmes.

—¡Vaya, no puedo creerlo! —exclamó alegre Anderson. Todos le miraron boquiabiertos.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Anderson! —Clamó Eva—. ¡La están buscando! ¡De seguro hizo algo ilegal para obtener la evidencia!

—¡Tranquila Evee! —Paró con coraje—. No me juzgues.

—¿Entonces cómo carajos tienes la evidencia de Sherlock Holmes? —interrogó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y una sonrisa irónica adornaba su rostro.

Todos miraron a la joven, quien se quedó pensativa en busca de una buena respuesta.

—¿Si conseguiste la evidencia de manera ilegal? —cuestionó Hal.

Ella alzó su mano y señalando con su dedo índice, les pidió que le esperaran. Miró para todos lados hasta que vio la entrada a la estancia y se dirigió ahí. Todos se mantuvieron confusos y siguieron los pasos de la chica de vestimenta oscura. La joven tomó asiento en el sofá individual, acomodó su laptop en la mesa, la sacó de su funda y la encendió.

—Anderson, pásame tu clave de internet —ordenó. Los chicos le observaron y este lucía animoso ante la situación—. ¡La clave! —insistió.

Veloz Anderson se movió y fue en busca de ella. Lawrence y Hal se acercaron al respaldo del sillón y miraron hacía la laptop y Eva se mantuvo rehacía ante el momento.

—¿Tienes la evidencia? —preguntó animoso Lawrence.

—Claro que si —respondió con una media sonrisa—. Acomódense, les enseñare el videíto.

—¿Vídeo? —se cuestionó Eva.

Lawrence se recargó en el respaldo y Hal se sentó en el descansabrazos mientras Eva resoplaba furiosa y se acercaba. Una vez la chica de cabellos ondulados se acomodó, ella reprodujo el vídeo.

Todo estaba oscuro, se escuchaba agitaciones y como la persona que grababa corría. Se detuvo y apreció un poco de luz. Esa persona buscó aire y una vez llenó sus pulmones acomodó la cámara justo a su cara. Los tres quedaron impactados ante el rostro agitado, sucio y herido de Sherlock Holmes.

—¡John! Este mensaje es para decirte que pronto volveré a Londres, hay un atentado... hay peligro y tú estás en él... Cuando vuelva te explicare todo, yo...

El detective se detuvo y miró a sus espaldas, retomó la vista al frente y apagó la cámara.

La joven miró a sus compañeros del foro, sus pieles habían palidecido. Estaban sorprendidos y especialmente Evee98, a quien esperaba que se comiera todas sus palabras dichas en el foro.

—¿Ya vieron, tarados? Yo no les mentí, tenía la verdad absoluta. Sherlock Holmes está bien vivito.

Los tres chicos se miraron boquiabiertos sin que ninguna palabra saliera de sus gargantas, y en ello, Anderson entró a la sala de estar.

—¡Aquí está la clave de...!

Los cuatro chicos miraron a Anderson, este se quedó quieto, con una sonrisa boba y segundos después se desplomó en el suelo. La chica cerró su laptop y la tomó, mientras se unía a las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros.

—¡¿Anderson?! —exclamó Eva.

Hal se acercó a él, se hincó y observó en su cuello un pequeño dardo. Lo tomó y lo analizó curioso.

—¿Es un dardo tranquilizaste? —cuestionó Lawrence, al ver lo que sostenía Hal.

—Eso parece.

El sonido de unos tacones aterrorizó a los cuatro chicos. Hal se alzó y se alejó del cuerpo de Anderson para unirse a sus compañeros. Los cuatros se juntaron y observaron a la entrada, aterrorizados porque fueran aquella gente que perseguía a la joven gótica. El sonido de los tacones se intensificó y bajo el marco de la entrada, una mujer con un arma en mano apareció.

* * *

Los muchachos observaron aquella mujer que media un aproximado de metro setenta y ocho; su cabello color marrón yacía recogido en una coleta y su dura y penetrante mirada era café oscura. Su complexión era delgada y llamativa gracias a esos pantalones ajustados que lucían sus piernas. Su chaleco de cuero brillaba con los tenues rayos que alumbraban el lugar y el rojo de sus labios era intenso.

—¿Quién de ustedes hackeo el computador de John Watson? —sin saludos, interrogó.

Eva, Lawrence y Hal apuntaron a la joven de vestimentas oscuras, quien ante el coordinado movimiento rodó sus ojos.

—Traicioneros...

—Síganme —ordenó. Pero nadie se movió. La mujer les observó con el ceño fruncido, los cuatro chicos estaban aterrorizados y no tenían intenciones de acatar sus demandas—. Si quieren vivir, síganme. Si quieren morir, quédense aquí.

—¡¿Morir?! —exclamó Hal.

—Así es. Unos agentes están detrás de ella y como ya vieron el vídeo de Sherlock Holmes, los van a matar. Así que, sin más tiempo que perder, síganme.

—¿Qué hay de Anderson? —Eva preguntó preocupada.

—¿Vio el vídeo? —Los cuatro negaron con su cabeza. Ella posó su mirada en él y arqueó una de sus cejas—. Estará bien —afirmó—. Muévanse.

La mujer se dio la media vuelta y su caminar fue tranquilo y sereno. Los cuatro chicos, sin saber a dónde moverse, chocaron entre sí, intentaron tomar sus cosas y los golpes con los muebles no se hicieron faltar. Una vez tenían todo en mano siguieron los pasos de esa mujer, quien cruzó el umbral de la entrada a la cocina. Los chicos dejaron a Anderson en el suelo, nadie se inmuto por su bienestar. Cruzaron la entrada de la cocina y la mujer se encontraba esperándolos en el jardín.

—Tenemos que brincar unas cuantas bardas —mencionó, en lo que guardaba su arma en la funda ajustada a su cinturón—. El coche está a unas calles de aquí.

—¡Espere, espere, espere! —Exclamó Lawrence—. Antes de irnos, ¿quién diablos es usted?

—Primero sobrevivamos y al final les diré mi nombre.

Ella se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la barda que dividía el terreno de Anderson con el de su vecino. La mujer escaló con gracia y agilidad la barda, les dio una divertida mirada a los chicos y les sonrió. Brincó al otro lado y golpeteó la madera para que le siguieran. Los cuatro se dispusieron a seguir su ejemplo. La primera en cruzar fue Eva, quien fue asistida por Lawrence y Hal, luego siguió EinH0rN quien no tuvo problemas en brincar al otro lado, tenía un poco de agilidad más no igual al de la mujer. El siguiente fue Hal, asistido por Lawrence, debido a su baja estatura y al otro lado las chicas le ayudaron a brincar. Esperaron a Lawrence, quien para nada tuvo problemas en seguirles el ritmo. La mujer les miró atenta y con paciencia y una vez los cuatro iban hacia ella, brincó la siguiente barda.

Por varios minutos estuvieron así, pasando por un total de ocho casas hasta que salieron a la calle principal.

—Por aquí —mencionó la mujer al verlos todos juntos.

Los muchachos respiraban agotados y continuaron sus pasos hacia aquella mujer, que aceleró los suyos una vez se encontraban en la banqueta.

—¿Cuánto falta señorita? —preguntó cansado Lawrence.

—No mucho. Resistan.

Siguieron su marcha y seis calles después descubrieron un increíble coche negro, modelo Audi A4 2011. La mujer desactivó la alarma y abrió la puerta del piloto.

—Entren —mandó.

Todos se miraron confusos, Hal corrió a la entrada del copiloto y los demás tomaron la parte trasera. La primera en entrar fue EinH0rN, quedando detrás del piloto. Lawrence abrió la puerta del lado izquierdo y le ofreció la entrada a Eva, que no dudo en aceptarla, y al final entró el.

—Pónganse el cinturón —los chicos posaron sus ojos en ella. Al notarlo alzó la mirada y les vio extrañada—. ¡Háganlo!

Y ella miró como todos, torpemente, buscaban ponerse los cinturones. La mujer rodó sus ojos y al encender el coche un disparó destruyó el retrovisor de la puerta del conductor. Todos se estremecieron. Eva y Hal gritaron horrorizados ante el sonido, tanto fue el temor que Lawrence se abrazó a Eva para controlarla. La mujer observó a sus espaldas, descubriendo un coche, similar al de ella, y con un agente del lado del conductor y una pistola en mano.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó furiosa. Giró la cabeza y posó sus ojos en el aterrorizado Hal—. ¡¿Sabes conducir?! —Hal miró petrificado a la mujer—. ¡¿Sí o no?! —insistió.

—¡S-si! —respondió.

—Bien, cuando te diga tomas el volante y manejaras las direccionales. Yo pisaré el acelerador.

Hal afirmó sin parar con su cabeza y ella comenzó a conducir hacía la avenida principal. El agente volvió a su asiento y siguió la velocidad de aquel Audi, el otro agente se acomodó en la ventana de la puerta del copiloto, sacó su arma y comenzó a disparar hacía ellos. Lawrence, Eva y EinH0rN buscaban cubrirse de las balas que caían en el portón y el parachoques trasero.

—¡Sostén el volante! —gritó la mujer a Hal. El joven afirmó, tomó el volante y fijó la vista en frente.

Aquella mujer empezó a buscar debajo de su asiento, y una vez encontró lo que buscaba, sacó a relucir una escopeta recortada de triple barril. Los jóvenes de la parte trasera miraron asombrados al arma, Hal la miró de reojo pero supo que era algo pesado. La mujer revisó la carga y entre los cajones buscó una caja de balas. Una vez lista, salió por la ventana del coche y miró a los agentes quienes no dejaban de disparar hacía su perforado coche. Ella sonrió cínicamente, con su mano derecha alzó su escopeta y disparó directo al capote. La detonación que genero el arma dejó pálidos a los cuatro chicos y casi sordos por unos minutos. Los agentes desviaron un poco el coche, la potencia de las balas les había tomado por sorpresa. Recuperaron el equilibrio y el agente del lado del copiloto apuntó hacia ella. La mujer sonrió, fijó la mira en él y alzando sus cejas le dio a entender quién sería el primero en perder.

Hal sintió como sus manos comenzaban a sudar, tenía miedo de soltar el volante y de que todos se volcaran en medio de la avenida. EinH0rN notó los nervios del chico y alzándose un poco le gritó:

—¡Ni se te ocurra Dr. Jones!

—¡No me grites EinH0rN!

—¡No voy a dejar que por tus nervios nos mates!

—¡Demonios chica nos vienen disparando y tienes miedo de que suelte el volante!

—¡Estas advertido enano!

—¡¿Quieren callarse?! —gritó Eva, quien nunca soltó a Lawrence.

—¡Apoyo la noción de Eva! —continuó él—. ¡Cierren la maldita boca!

Todos guardaron silencio ante otra explosión de balas en la parte trasera, y la mujer, cansada de la persecución, apuntó nuevamente al capote y todos sintieron como la velocidad del coche disminuía lentamente.

—¡¿Qué carajos está haciendo esta tipa?! —exclamó EinH0rN.

—¡Señorita! —Gritó Hal—. ¡¿Qué es lo que hace?!

—Ya verás pequeñín —respondió con una gran sonrisa.

El coche de los agentes notó como la velocidad disminuía y ellos repitieron la acción. La mujer espero paciente a que quedaran a una buena distancia y al tenerlos a menos de seis metros, ella les sonrió.

—¡Hasta luego imbéciles!

Apuntó su escopeta y disparó dos veces al capote, en el último tiro logró que las balas entraran perforan el motor y el coche se detuvo abruptamente, generando un gran humo negro. La mujer regresó a su asiento y al tener las manos en el volante, aceleró a la máxima velocidad. Al soltarse, Hal se encogió en su asiento y sintió como quería escupir su corazón. Eva, Lawrence y EinH0rN miraron como ese coche se hacía pequeño y para sorpresa de los tres, una gran explosión surgió.

—¡Dios mío! —clamó Eva.

—¡Los dejo incendiados! —gritó Lawrence.

—Teníamos que deshacernos de ellos —respondió con su media sonrisa.

—¡Mujer, eres una perra sádica! —exclamó EinH0rN.

—Es lo más lindo que me han dicho en este mes. Gracias cariño.

Todos miraron helados a la mujer, la cual ni se inmutó por el hecho. Al alejarse todos miraron como el humo se expandía por los cielos londinenses.

Nadie supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, el atardecer se había presentado y bañó la ciudad en un anaranjado como un fuego iniciando. Nadie tenía el valor de mencionar palabra alguna, solo se miraban entre ellos esperanzados a que sus ojos dijeran todo lo que tenían atascado en sus gargantas. La mujer frenó el coche cerca de un área boscosa, los cuatro chicos sintieron miedo al ver lo solitario del lugar. El fin estaba acercas.

—De acuerdo, niños —mencionó ella al apagar el motor, se giró a verles y todo vieron como aún tenía la escopeta en mano, alarmándose porque les apuntaba con ella.

—¡Tranquila, tranquila! —gritaron Hal y Eva.

—¡Baja el arma, mujer! —exclamó EinH0rN.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, nos vas a volar los sesos! —siguió Lawrence.

Extrañada miró a la escopeta y sonrió torpemente.

—Lo siento, es una costumbre.

—¿Ah sí? —Cuestionó Eva—. ¿Qué costumbre?

—Cuanto tengo que amenazar a mis rehenes —todos palidecieron y ella se mantuvo sonriente—. Está bien —bajó el arma—. Ustedes no son mis rehenes... aún.

—¡¿Aún?! —profirió Hal.

—¡¿Dinos quién mierdas eres tú?! —preguntó furiosa EinH0rN.

—Es verdad, se los debo. Mi nombre es Elizabeth Walsh y soy agente del gobierno británico.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio y miraron confusos aquella mujer. Segundos después gritaron juntos:

—¡¿Qué?!

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


End file.
